The present invention relates to a system for operating the brakes of a vehicle. The system provides for normal braking where the same braking force is applied to each of the four wheels of the vehicle and also provides for dynamic braking where different braking forces are applied to each wheel. Examples of dynamic braking provided by the system include anti-lock braking (ABS), electronic stability (ESP), and cooperative regenerative braking (CRBS).